


Arktos

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a good witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arktos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silencedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/gifts).



She's a good witch. That is to say, she gives her clients exactly what they ask for, and she hasn't eaten a single plump child who's ever wandered to her door. She's not a bad carpenter, either. She doesn't want to be a witch _or_ a carpenter, but she can't be who she used to be. Sunrise came too soon. That's what sunrises do.

That girl, the one with the red hair and the problem with her mother, she might be able to help. Or her interference might get the witch kicked out of her hovel and chased over the hills with torches and spears like she fled her last two hovels.

The witch shakes her head sadly. No. Better to keep to this simple life, now that she's delivered her big order to the castle, and buckle down for more carving. Things to do. Spells to sing. Without even trying, the broken knot of oak in her hands scrawls into the shape of a mother bear at tea with her cubs.

Thanks to the girl, now all the clans know that Mor'du was once a human prince who became a bear. Her mother and brothers became bears, but are themselves again.

No one ever asks what happens to bears who accidentally become human forever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Arktos [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/696505) by [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb)




End file.
